Gins betrayal
by CanadasDrug
Summary: Happens directly after Aizen, Gin and Kaname, betrayed the soul society and left for Hueco Mundo...Told from Matusmotos and Gins POV, Other pairings, Later to be put in
1. Chapter 1

The moon was sharp and still soft at the same time, My bestfriend's sat next to me as I cryed my broken heart fixed.  
Kira sighed and rubbed my back, Renji attempted to make me laugh, by telling funny moments that we shared together. Shuuhei sat there and cursed out his Ex-Captain. From the back room you could hear Captain Sajin, Hitsugaya, Shuunsui and Ukitake all talking about today's happenings.  
The air was dense and heavy with sorrow, anger, hurt and betrayal. but there were two people in the 13 Gotai that would feel the effects the most, were Momo Hinomori and my self. Momo loosing the man that she loved and looked up to most for support and just inspiration and all overall life. And I, for not three hours ago, I lost the man that I loved, I lost my Dearest Gin, We had dated for years, and I wanted him back. we had talked about marriage and taking us to another Level...But today...changed everything,  
"Rangiku, you need to calm down, We know that you love has left everyone, Trust us, We know how you feel, I lost my captain and so has Shuuhei, we all as the 13 Court-Guard squads have all lost 3 men who are important and verry respected."  
"Kira, you still have your lover, I dont, I lost the man that I wanted to die with, I wanted to be able to look at him and say, Thats my husband, thats the man that I love and the man that loves me back, I care for him soo much, you have no Idea...the only one here who has some amount of how I feel is Captain Sajin and Momo, us three have all lost some one imprtant...all by the same man, he will pay for this, I dont care if we lock him up in the deepest hole in the soul society...Hell put him where Mayuri was once." I sobbed and slamed my head back to the table.  
"Matsumoto, Come on, we are going bck to the barracs, Ukitake'll bring over something for you when they go through the Captains Quarters, Perhaps a Bit from one of his Hioris, Or what ever," Captain Hitsugaya said quickly before leaving the bar.  
"Captain, may I stay here with Them, Ill be back soon, I want to talk with the seventh Captain, If I may," I asked and looked Cptn, Sajin.  
"Toushiro, Ill bring her back in a hour or so." Sajin agreed and nodded me into the room that The four men were once in. Sajin Sighed and sat in the corner, Ukitake sat in the ajasent corner with Shunsui. "Captains, I have a request,"  
"Go ahead Rangiku," Ukitakes solid voice answerd.  
"Id like to help in serching Ichimaru Gin's room, I know him verry well, Id know if something was out of place, and Im sure I could assist if nessisary."  
"Rangiku Matusmoto, are you sure that you emotions are able to be handled to Serch your lovers room, now that hes left?"  
"Yes, I will if I am needed to," I answerd honastly.  
"We will speak with Your captain, Now you need to return to your room, Good night Masumoto." Sajin Stood and Bowed, I returned the bow and left the room, And returned to Captain Hitsugaya. My young captain sat on the Rock that rested infront of his room, (Even as it was coverd in ice) And spoke with His Zambaktou. My captain always spoke To Hyourinmaru, in hopes that if Hyourinmaru Materialised, he'll reconise him, and hed allways be there next to his captain, I admired him for that, My Zambaktou was nothing more than lazy. Gin never showed me his, he rarely faught now to think about it, It hurt my heart to think of the smile that he always wore. I rember the one time that he opend his eyes around me, We were both four years, He had the most Elegent, Sharp, intense, aquatic, Emerald eyes, if you saw them you would be intimidated, altho, he was sweet around me and his friends and squadrent, he was a hard man to greatly dislike, and I loved him not only for that, but for many other reasons. Momo's captain had us all fooled with the act that the two put on. they both hurt us all. I thought to my self as I walked down to my room, saying goodnight to the rest of my team.

10:45 pm,

Matumoto Rangiku, Ltn of the 10 squad,

Today Captains Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Souske Aizen Betrayed the soul society, leaving by the aid of the Menos Grandes. Aizen had fooled every one with the use of the two comerads he had at his command, he quickly hid after leaving a notte with Hinomori Momo, stating that Hitsugaya Toushiro captain of the tenth squadent had comited the murder Of souske Aizen. She than Atacked The 10th captain. After many days in Imprsonment, for atcting against another Ltn, and captain Gin Ichimaru himself, the Ltn of the 6th squadrent escaped the room she was held in, also Kira, Was released by the Third captain, Ichimaru Gin himself, knowing that Hed defend his captain with his life. Captain toushiro confronted Gin and Kira, But was ambushed By hinamori and her Shiki form of her Zambaktou. Captain hitsugaya was able to hold momo Hinamori off, even tho his emotions were in the way. My captain and I went to Investigate, and found that Aizen was hiding under the entral 46 Barracs and murderd them all. He was the one who had changed the dates of Rukia Kuchki's Exicution, she was saved by Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abari. Souske and his Comrads all betrayed the 13 Gotai at the Exictution, Momo Hinamori Is still in THe squad 3 barracs after sustaning a sevear Injery to the Stomach, By her Captain. Hitsugaya, also was injured greatly.  
_

Before I was able to finish the report of what had happend the past week to a month My captain barged into the Office.  
"Matsumoto, quickly, get over to Kira, he found a note in his room from gin, he has a message for you, go, Ill do this here." my Captain rarely offerd to do my work, I agreed and quickly made my way over to my friend.  
When I had arrived at Kiras room I saw him in the arms of his lover, sobing and letting the letter that held the message from gin to Kira and I lay on the floor and absorbe the tears that Dropped gracefully from Kiras bright green Eyes,  
"Kira, Shuuhei, whats in the note? Why was my captain so...willing to-" I was cut off as Kira handed me the note, It read:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kira, Matsumoto,

Im sure that as you read this Im already gone, and I havnt said what I wanted to, I never rlly notced how much you two really ment to me. Rangiku, You were my life eventho I left quickly. Matsumoto, In my room theres a box that is for your eyes and only yours. You must get to it before Sajin or anyone else does, Its a gift. Kira, There are many things that I never said to you. There are many things that I wanted to tell you, And that I never wanted get the chance to tell you, You...

After I read that message I looked at Kira, He looked at me and nodded.  
"Tonight, Ill return, But ill be In his barracs, I need to find that box,"  
"But they have already started cleaning," Shuuhei said quickly, with concern. "Im Gunna find, it, I dont care how long it takes. Im going to find that box...Its from GIn," I was deturmined to find that box, I wanted something from Gin.

-later that night-

I slipped into the Barracs, two of the squad's members were standing on the platform that led to gins room,. "How, Am I gunna get to the room?" I wisperd. I sighed and jumped down from the roof.  
"Ltn, what are you doing here? You arnt allowed in here, your to emotionaly instable." One of them said standing quickly.  
"I only need to get something that I left there a few nights ago, Im fine, I can assure you, I have permisson from Kira and Captain Sajin.  
"well, Make it quick Ltn." The other one said quickly.  
I ran into the room that he and I once sat, Laughed, Slept and made love in once together, The room looked like any other room, I sighed and took a deep breth of air in. I looked around, the bed we once layed on was moved, I sighed and walked over to where the mat once layed, As I stepped over there I noticed one of the drawrs was opend, Opend. That wasnt like him, The room was dark so I had to carefully move over to the desk and make sure that I ddnt fall and disrupt anything, The desk that Gin workied at usualy was a light oak brown, that was coverd in photos of he and I in school, And papers that he had to finish. I sighed and looked at the drawr. I opend it fully and noticed a small crack, I pulled the bottom of the drawr and saw that there was a small compartment that was enought room for a small box, and an envelpoe rested underneaath, Adressed to me.

My love of my life.  
My dearest Rangiku, I hope that this is found by you and no one else. I hope that youll beable to forgive me for this, For I never thought that when I met Souske that Id fall in love, Rangiku, Im sorry that I hurt you so, Im so sorry that this had to end this way, I wanted to give this to you, I wanted it to be more Personal, and not over letter, But I knew that this would be the only way that this would find you. I wanted a way to prove my love for you, And I wanted to give you this on your birth day, when the sun was low just like you and I always watched it, when we had first had our date, and when we had our first kiss, and when I would ask you this, I was going to bend on one knee and open that Pink Silk box that you hold in your hand, If you open the box you'll find the small ring that I wanted you to hold, But sadly Aizen took his opertunity sooner than I had hoped, I wanted to tell you, wanted to bring you with me, So we could live together In my new home, But Aizen wouldnt hear of it, I love you so much Matumoto, and because of the love that I posses for you , I ask this: Rangiku Matsumto, would you give me the honor of being able to call you my F ance, Will you marry me?...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

* There is spanish in this chapter, So plz dont flip out, I will put the translation in the disciption*

"Matsumoto, Whats wrong? What happend?" I fell to my knees and continued to sob. "Rangiku! Rangiku, whats wrong? What happend?" Kira begged and was full of concern. I looked at him,  
"Kira, he wanted me...He wanted me to...He wanted to marry me," I looked at the Box, I hadnt opend the box, For I was scared that I would love it and Miss him even more. "Kira, this...It...Gin didnt want it to be this way, He didnt want to leave this early, I relise now that even tho he left willingly, he didnt want it to be so soon, He and Souske had bcome friends before Gin and I had even started dating, Before he was dating me...Kiiirrraaa...I was so stupid!" I sobbed and bowed my head twords the floor again, Shuuhei stood and waked over to where I was braking down,  
"Get up, How dare you!" He yelled.  
"What? What do you meen?" I looked up at him and questioned.  
"You hurd me, How dare you let him get to you like this, How DARE you be like this, He probably doesnt even care, hes probably running aroud having a party with thoes basterds all excited about how they are all free from us..." He growled, I hated the idea of Gin running around partying and being happyer now that Im not there, that they are free of the 13 gotai.  
"NO YOU LIE! GIN LOVED ME! HE DID, AND HES NOT HAPPY ABOUT LEAVING THIS EARLY, OR THIS QUICKLY, HE WANTED ME TO COME WITH THEM, BUT Y-O-U-R CAPTAIN SAID THAT HE WAS WEEK AND THAT THAT WAS NOT ALLOWED, HE SAID THAT A FEMALE SOULREAPER IN HUECO MUNDO WAS UN HURD OF!" I sreamed back at him.  
"How do you know?" Shuuhei was standing there with his arms crost glaring down at me,  
"HE was going to MARRY me, he was going to give this to me on my birth-day you ass, you cant know how I feel and what he felt. YOU still have the one that you love dont you? You still have the one that means everything to you, I dont any more,"  
"And nor does Sajin, but you dont see him like this." "rrr, actualy Shuuhei, ya might wanna take that back, Look up on his roof, Hes there, and you can hear his hallows, Crys and moans," It was true, he and his Ltn were up on there roof you could hear Sajin crying if you listend softly, "Matsumoto, your captainll notice that your gone soon if you dont return to your room soon. Captain Hitsugaya can hear everything, he knows how you feel, just by you spi-" "Yes, Yes I can, Matsumoto, why are you on the ground and why are you out here? your not supposed to leave your room, you know that, I gave you that order spacificly so that you wouldnt go and do anything stupid." My captain said as he gracefully fell from the top of the barrac, "I relise that your hurting but Gins not coming back, hes not going to just apear from Hueco mundo all 'Hey guys' No he left he betrayed you and all of us, he left, he doesnt care, hes nolonger one of us, hes a trator now, Would you please calm down? Im sorry, and I know that what they have all done hurt all of us, I lost Some one also, But in order to be a Ltn or Captain, you cant let your emotions get the best of you, Alright? now get up, and go back to your room, I really came to talk with Captain Sajin," I sighted And looked at Kira. He nodded and took Shuuheis hand in his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was hard and long, All I was required to do was to stay In the office and makesure that people went and returned from there daily duties, My only job that was outside of the barracs was to check up on the Fifth squadrent. There were three quick nocks at the door, I sghed and opend the door, standing there was my bestfriend, his blonde hair was soked with sweat, He grinned softly, He eld his hands behyd his back hiding them from my view.  
"Kira? whats that?" I asked rasing one Eyebrow as Kira lifted his left hand. On his Hand layed a small Plain silver ring, no larger than the one that Hitsugaya wore on his right hand, In symbol of his grandmother. "He asked me after I was done training with my men, he pulled me outside to go and get some air, and he asked me, Matsumoto!" I grinned and hugged him, he and Shuuhei had been together sence Kira Graduated and met him at one of the things that Ukitake and Shunsui had planed for the Womens society,  
"Kira! thats awesome! Im soooo happy for you two, Plz come in, Im not allowed to leave the grounds today unless I go to see the Fifth squadrent," I sighed and led him into the room, "Im not even allowed to have Sake right now," I pouted and slipped into the chair that all desk's had behynd them. Kira floped down on the sofa and Let out a sigh of content. I looked down at the pile of paper that rested on my desk.  
"Hey, Rangiku, Have you looked at the box yet?" "No, I'm...not strong enough, Im afraid that ill brake down and start crying...again," I sighed and started filling out the stack of papers.  
"You'll have to sooner or later," He said and looked at me.  
"I know, and I want to, but...will you stay here with me?" I asked, He nodded and aproached me, He stood infront of the desk, I looked up and held the pink box lightly, the silk that sat on my hand filled my heart with excitement, I sighed and opend the small box. I gsped...Inside was a small, White gold band, With 4 Gems in it, the first and last Jems were our birth stones, The one he gave me, and the one he had, The seccond one was a bright, Sky Blue, that was the same as his Eyes. His perfictly, Sexy eyes, the third one had the Pink that I would wear around my shoulders and adored so. "Kira, this is our ENTIRE story, Put together, Gin gave me my birthday, He gave me the Pink sash and Bandana, He gave me the pink fruit and now this...I wanna get ahold of him," I looked up, I knew the one man who would be able to get what I wanted to him.  
"Kira, I have to message Kiskue." I jumped up from my seat and Ran twords the door, "Kira, Go find my captain, tell him Im going to See momo," I said and ran out of the door, twords Squad 4's Barracs.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`GIns pov~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

I paced Back and forth Betwen the wall and the Sofa that sat in the room that was now my Office...I had honsatly missed my room back at the serite, But I threw that away. I couldnt get Rangiku's look on her face when we departed, the look of terror, Sadness and heartbrake was enraved into my Brain for the rest of my life. Now that Im here with Aizen and Kaname I wished more that I hdnt made that stupid vow that I would kill him, I was nieve and stll am, I still wish that the day I met My lovely red head was different, I wish I never saw Aizen and his minions, I wished that I had never done what I had, For all that I did ended up hurting the one person That I loved the most... And I regreted it all, I had hoped that she and Kira found my letters and that she found my ring for her.  
"Errrr, Gin?" I soft voice enterd the room that I paced in, I looked up to see one of the new Arrancar members, It was luppy, He was deffanately a peice of work.  
"Yes Luppy?" I asked agrivatedly, I coudnt get her off of my mind,  
He smiled and waved a pink evelope in his hands. He haned me the letter, I dismissed him, I felt my eyes tearing up. I smelled the letter I knew it was hers, The smell and feeling I had when I held the pink envalope.  
"Gin, Get up, you have someone that will be training with you for a bit," Aizens Voice was stern and held little emotion. He opend the door and shoved in the 4th Espanda, Ulquiorra, His eyes were narrowed, they were a usual green but full of anger, He probably was just with Grimmoww, and was ripped away from his lovers arms.  
"listen Ulquiorra, Im a bit buisy with something, could you sit for a moment, Im going to speak Wth Lord Aizen for a seccond," I said and stepped out of the door tword Aizen, "Souske, Explain why you interupted me, You know why Luppy was in there, you hurd all of his words to me, YOu know whats in this letter, and you know who itts from, Why?" I demanded as he stalked away.  
"Because Gin, You chose this life, you chose to leave her and every one that was there, you chose that, ANd you need to let her go." He said "You wont let what you had back there go, you had people who loved you, you had friends, you had power, and you leave because you eago's not large enough! you hurt momo, you hurt Hitsugaya, Kira, Shuuhei! HELL SOUSKE YOU HURT JUUSHIRO AND SHUNSUI! YOU DIDNT JUST DO THIS FOR POWER DID YOU?" I screamed at him, " You did this because you wernt happy there, so you saw that I was happy, That Kaname was happy that we were happy and you just had to make momo and everyone learn to hate me, and than turn on every one, at times I wonder will you turn on me? I still am loyal, but i qustion why if you cant be happy why me and Kaname, cant, I understa-"  
"No, no you dont, I left some one special that I cared for greatly...You dont know How I FEEL!"  
"I LEFT MY WIFE FOR THIS, I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE THAT SOON, AND WHO DID YOU CARE ABOUT? YOU NEARLY KILLED MOMO TWICE, Nearly killed Hitsugaya, hurt every one ther almost, who did you car for? Its not like you did this because the person you cared for was..." I stoped, I had hurd all that I needed to hear, "im done with this convers,, Ill talk to 4, But thats it!" I yelled and steamed back into my room.  
I growled and Opend the note:

My dearest Gin I found the ring and I found the note, Gin I love you so much and hope that you are not to depressed, Gin...We all are in shambles here, Gin I wish that he hadnt taken you when he had, I want to be your wife, I really do. I will wear the ring with pride and I will wear it knowing that you are here, In my heart, I do wish that you are here So I can Kiss you...Gin I miss you so much, I miss the bright colour of your eyes, And I hope that one day after you atack and kill all of us that you and I meet again. I hope that in another life we fall inlove and merry, Because I want to beable to tell every one that Your my husband and that I love you as much as you love me, Gin I wish that I could hold you rightnow, Im cold every day, because you arnt there to hug and kiss me, to keep me warm, Im afraid to know how this winter will be with out your warm body heat, Gin I love you so much 3 Matsumoto 3

That night was long, no matter how much I tryed I couldnt et her sweet voice out of m head, Her soft hair...  
"Gin, your getting soft on me," Souske Aizen stood in the door frame.  
"I am not," I retorted.  
"Your thinking of her arnt you?" He asked as if the fight we had this afternoon was nothing.  
"Why would you care? YOur just gunna sa that I have to figure out where my loyalties lay and where I need to be and Im just gunna bow to you and ask for your forgiveness, So M'Lord, Why not just skip the formalities and you explain why your really here."  
"Lo cierto que eres una persona con lealtad, me gusta que, su tambi n certan que tienes un gran amor betwene otro." *  
"Si, megusta Ella, y T no tenge la emotion para amor." "GIn...Porfavor," "No. T es uno person, y t es no le Gustabe. T ...T ...UGH! VETE T CULO SOMBREREO!" I screamed, we rarely spoke this language unless there was a matter at hand that Kaname needed no part in. "plz leave," I wisperd and shoved him out of the room. When Aizen was gone, I sighed and Sat down at the small table I had in my beedroom. I pulled out paper and My ink well and began wrighting:

Rangiku Listen I know that your hurting right now, And I understand, Im glad that you will wear the ring, I found it several years back and the calours reminded me greately of you you and what we once had together, Im glad that I was able to spend the time that I was granted with you, But Rangiku, I hope that you know that now that I have been labled as a Traitor there is no hope for me, I need to contact Head-Captain, or atleast show him what my intentions were, I want you to send the letter that you recienve drom me to him, for it will be adressed to him, but I will have it deliverd to you. Please that letter might hold the key to me being able to return to the Soul society. I love you greatly, Please understand That yes I knew all that was happening and I continued normaly as if He had died, But I knew that he would leave, but not that soon, And I do regrett helping that Bastard. He and I have faught allot lately, And I know that you all are in shambles, and probably hate me at this pont, but thats alright, because as long as I know that you still miss me, Thats all the matters. Kira probably hates me at this point in my 'Betrayel' And thats only expexted, but please dont allow is rage and anger to hurt any one. For the only place that he knows and has the people that trust him is there, allow him and shuuhe's relationship grow and prosper, because only he can run the 3rd squad, the first persom will also use the others to his advanatge for the thing that uses te perople the most, Revenge and he will be alrightand allow it to consume him, be carefull and please dont get hurt, I would never forgive my self if I learned that you had died protecting your self or others, Rangiku, I love you and I always will.

Gin 3

To Be Contnued! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gins message reached me, I was glad to know that we now had a means of comunication, later that week I recieved a letter that I had to give to the Captain-Comander, I loathed that place, But I had to. So I excused my self and left quickly. The sun was high it was probably around noon, and was most deffenately time for lunch. There wasnt a cloud in the bright blue sky, I really hated being here in the daylight, mainly when the sun was high and the sky was clear. the letter had felt like a million cinder blocks in my hands. I sighed and slightly touched the nechlase that fell down and was cleanly tuckend in mu brests. Gin had given me the nechlase when we had first became close friends.  
The first swuads barraccs came into view as I varefully aproached the main doors that led into the court-yard of the barrac. I sighed and requested entrence.  
"And on what buisness do you have here Vice-Captain Matsumoto?" The head vice-captain asked as he opend the door to the main barrac. his silver hair gave him a weak apearence.  
"I have a letter for the head captain. Adressed to him, I was asked to give him this persnaly." I sortly waved the note in fear that he might catch Gins smell off of it and say that it wasnt allowed. He just simply looked at me and nodded, he looked at the upper balcony that Yamoto usualy worked at. he nooded and led me throught the massave Building and finaly arrived at the door that lead to the large aria that the captain called his office.  
"Captain, 10th luttn, has a Letter adressed to you," "Allowed, Matsumoto wat is this?"  
He asked as he opend the letter. He lookead up at his Ltn and dismissed him. requesting that he told m captain that I was with him. "Rangiku, Gin Ichimaru is a trator and I will read no such thing from that man," He was showing a bit of anger, I sighed.  
"Sr, please, Just read the note, he explaines his motives, He does this not out of loyalty to Souske Aizen, But to the factor that he made a vow the day we met, and its to kill Aizen, plz just read it." I begged him. He sighed and unfolded he paper, He read it quickly and sighed allot. I was afraid to know what the man that sat infront of me, His office was a large room that held nothing but a Desk, many papers, a chair and his cane, He nodded and looked up at me. "Matsumoto, I have read and listend to the best that you and he had givven me. And I do find him still of abandnment, But if he does return and explains what happend to me and to you, he can resume his spot in the 13 court guard squads, and If I see fit he will loose his Captain responsabilites, But AS this moment he is still the captain. BUT there is one term to this, You cannot tell anyone about this, Am I clear?" He responded to the information he had just recieved. I nodded and bowed He dismeiised me and I returned as quicly as I could to my Barrac, I needed to see the ring, I hand gotten to wear it yet, But now that I had this perfict reason to, I would...In hopes that one day he and I could live together as husband and wife, for even tho Gin had left us all, I still loved him, and stll wanted to merry him, for he was still my life. "Matsumoto, what ary you doing out? I said only tour barracs and squad 4's barracs, Are you not listining to me?" My young captain yelled at me.  
"Captain, plz, I was with the Head cpatain and comander. I had to delier something to him," I responded quickly. Toushiro sihed and rolled his eyes, "This is no time t be playing around Ringiku. Have you finished the reports yet?"  
"Yes sr, Ill bring them to Shuuhei now captain." I sain and continued running twords my own barrac. The sun was still high and shining right on my face. After I recieved the report and got to suuhei It was to late for lunch. When I arrived at suuhei he was sitting around with his frineds.  
"Hisagi!" I shouted his name and waved as he looked up, A smille apeared on his face, He waved back and waved me over, He was sitting next to kira who was passed out with his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Renji sat next to Iba who had Isane resting her head on his shoulder, He had his hand on her own. Yoou could hear Ikkaku Madarame and Yachiru running around in the back of the building. "Hey, Look whos shown up! Never thought that youd come tonight, Howd you convince Toushiro Hitsugaya?"  
"Well I cant actualy saty, I had to give Shuuhei This," I waved the papers next to my head.  
"Ugh, I hate thoes, Yes well listen, Just leave them on my desk in my room, or Kiras, But plz, Con=me sit and drink with us."  
"You know That I cant," I said, I was really wanting a drink right about now. "Well, I supose just one wouldnt hurt," I gave in and sat down next to Renji, He grinned and smacked me on the back.  
"So glad you could join us, Its no fun with out you of caurse."  
"Now renji, If im not here, you can always expect Kira there to have some fun, But hes pushed himself more than he should because he wants to prove that just because Gins gone he capeable of keeing the squad undercontrole," I sighed, poor Kira, hes tryed so hard lately. and I do wish that hed calm down allot sometimes,  
"He doess push himself, your right," Iba agreed, Shuuhei nodded and softly kissed is head, The blonde hai slightly moved, Kira let a small groan escae his lips.  
"Shuuhie? i dont feel good," he moaned. "Alright, comon, Lets get you home, let get to bed." He said and pulle him up, Kira fell Lightly into the elder mans arms, "kira, are you alright?" Shuuhei asked quickly as he supported him, Kira sighed, "Can we go to your room tonight? Its much closer, And I dont wanna walk to far im to tired," Kira wisperd. "Ill look after your squad Kira," Iba said softly with concern for Kira. we all knew that Kira and I were going to be two of the three most effected from the betrale of the three captains. Kira because he now has to care for a squad all by himself, Me because I lost My husband and Momo, Because she lost everything her life ment to her.  
"Alright, now kira, Lets go, Do you want me to carry you?" I asked, He groaned and passed out again. "Shit," Suuhei mumbled and lifted his blonde lover, and left the shoppe.  
Kira was upstett the next day, but we all said that he had no reason to be, he also was only able to do so much before he passed out from exsaustion and still kicked himself over the entire fact that he had slept throught the entire evning and a good portion of yesterdays afternon. Shuuhei had said: "Kira, Listen. Just because you lost your captain, you dont have to go and try to impress everyone, you do need to sleep and have fun every now and than, and he also had a boyfriend he had to bee with and spend time with." You could easly tell that Shuuhei was concerned about the younger ltn, the younger man who also was the one who matterd the most in his life. The both of them were still farely young and had quite a bit to learn when it came to love and the comitment that you had to give. Sadly tho there wasnt anyone who could teach them the lofe storys, it was stuck to them learning alone on there own standerds. Gin had left and so had Kaname. Sajin had learned to take the fact that HIS own lover had left him and had no regrets. Sajin and Hisagi's relationship had become grater than it was ever when the captain was around. Captain Ukitake Juushiro invited Kira over to the Shoppe, for some reason he wanted to talk with Kira, Kira agreed and left shortly after speaking with Shuunsui and I. Ukitake had spoken to Shuunsui and I about the factor that Kira was taking on to much at such a short time frame, He's even picked up taking on the paperwork that Gin would of compleeted. The day with Just shuunsui was short, It quickly passed.

Months and months passed, we soon got a new 3rd captain, but that filed as quickly as ever, He ended up betraying us aswell and Egnighting him self aflame...That was a sad day For kira...Again. soon Gin and the others would atack the World of the living and fail, GIn sadly was murderd by Aizen Luckly now Aizen is kept in the 8th layer of the special aria used for like mad mad criminals. He is held in the lowest, darkest, un healthy, aria, and the one that no one EVER comes out of...He deserved it tho, mainly after all that he had done, and he thought he could get away with it. the day after the fighting was over was the hardest day ever, this is what happend:

I wasnt able to sleep, For my heart was to heavy. My friends Kira and Shuuhei had come to my room to check up and make sure that I was still ok...I was curled up into a tight ball with the coat that he normaly would wear, when I had returned to the Barracs, I had told the squad that I was not to been botherd unless my Husband was alive again, or my captain was dieing. When Kira and Shuuhei hurd about that they decided that they would change that and come bother me.  
"Matsumoto, what are you doing? your not dressed and its noon." Kira softly nuged me with the tip of his foot.  
"Go away, I dont wanna talk to anyone today, I just wanna lay here with his Coat." I mumbled,  
"To bad, its time to rise and shine."  
"No," I argued with them. "Im not moving from this spot," I argued some more, I felt One of the two men push there hands against my back and pull me up. "Let me go damnit, I just wanna go to sleep, I havnt been able to sleep all night, Lemme down before I murder you." I growled. and nearly punshed Shuuhei in the head, He denied my wish and carried me over twords the door, "Shuuhei Hisagi! Lemme down damnit!" I yelled in is ear. "Lnt, Put matsumoto down on her matt, She has been relieved of her duties untill the end of the week, shell be able to remain here, but she also must uunderstand that I won't be required to pay her." My captain said as he stood in the door.  
"I just need today off sr, Il be fine tomorrow, plz let me have the day to myself, Ill make everything up tomorrow, Ill ever work late to make up the work that I missed to day."  
"Rangiku, dont push yoursellf," I sighed and sat up on the floor.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, I want to work right now, thats the only thing that'll help me keep my mind off of Gin," I protested against My bestfrends wishes.  
"Matsumoto, you may return to morrow, BUT rember, I WILL not go easy becuse you lost your Husband, I will use the same force, Its whats expected from you."  
"Yes, I know, and it is whats expected form a person of my stature." I nodded and siged..."Captain, may we leave me allone now, Im going to try to sleep, Im soo tired, I just want-" I wasnt able to finish the request before I passed out from Exaustion. When I finaly awoke I found his Coat Covering me. the smell of the man that once occupied this position was nolonger there, Just a normal smell of the barrac that it sat in. I missed his warm smell.

Several years later.

The day was short and filled with my slumber. I rember nothing much, all I rember was that I had been left alone for the day, When I woke the next morning there was A letter on the floor next to me. I sighed and lifted the light paper. As it sat in my hands it felt like a thousand pounds, Even tho it was a simple paper. The black text, on the white paper, Jumped out at me like a thousand guns pointing at my face. The letters and words formed this note:  
"Matsumoto, Things here in hueco mundo are rough, and cold, I hope that Soon I will be able to kill Souske, I hope that we will soon beable to be together again. I want to see your face and I want to be able to look at you every morning again, Rangiku, Souske and Kaname have taken there autority and rudeness to a new level, I hope That sajins ok and not all depressed. Kaname has learned to turn his depression and sadness into hatred twords one of the new men that we controle. He is rude, and compleetely...well a bastard to this man, I hope that hell learn that he doesnt have to be an ass to every one. Hes an ass to not only him, but now me and at times his own friends. I hope that we soon can see eachoter soon again, I want to be next to you, I want to feel your lips against my own, Matsumoto, I love you and miss you allot. I love you so much, but I must go now, Souske is calling me and Kaname, He's requesting that we speak to the new men that are now what are known as Espada. I love you.  
-Gin 3

I sighed and looked at the paper that rested in my hands. The sun was just setting and it was starting to cool ouside of the small room that I sat in. Kira threw the doors open and Glared down at me. "Get, up, We have to go to see someone, he needs you and I," Kira said and pulled me twords the doors. He draged me twords the large doors of the 6th Division. The flours were starting to wilt in the Courtyard.  
"Kira, let me go, I can walk you know, I relise Im not emotionaly stable but I am able to walk, I can still hold my own weight." I hissed and yanked my arm out of his grasp.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Hey! Captain Kuchiki! I brought Ltn Matsumoto!" The Blonde called for the elder man. I groaned and looked up. The captain sat infront of us on the platform that led directly to the main hall. "Matsumoto, I want you to help me confort my Dear Ltn," the captain sighed. His black hair was blowing in the soft wind. The smell of the flowers that were in bloom were strong...yet peacefull. I knew that Renji was in a rough mood lately. His reistu was full of sorrow and hate. I missed my Gin and I missed the man that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. "Ill help. Because he helped me, And It only for him," I said quickly, I sighed and looked at Kira who looked at Wambiskue. I wanted to lift the tension, But I knew there was no way that I was able to do that. The Catain sighed and looked at me. I wanted to go back to my captain and Knew that that once again that was not going to happen. I sighed and looked around. The sun had just started to set and was aluminating the sky. The orange, pink, and red colours in the Vast oean that which held the many great clouds and held so many start that shone greatly and reminded me of the flowers that bloomed all around the serite. Gin had promased me that some day we would look up at the setting sun together, But as the days carried on, I knew THAT dream was slipping through my fingers quickly.  
"I understand. Thank you dearly, I hope that you can help my Vice-Captain. For he has not been himself of late." He sihed and looked at me, His eyes were heavy with sleep. I knew how he felt...For Gin had died 6 years earlyer. 


End file.
